


The Pharaoh and his Priestess

by ml101



Series: Tales from the Land [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange 2018, May Day Menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Archeologist Robert Rum Gold was on the brink of finally discovering the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh that had saved his kingdom from an evil traveller, only to be erased from history.Armed with a family heirloom, he did not expect to find a mythical guardian protecting a chipped cup who knows his name...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotus0kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus0kid/gifts).



> Dear lotus0kid,
> 
> This got a little carried away. It was suppose to be a short one-shot but no it wrote itself. Also, mainly because I have a huge interest with Egyptology and I sort of went a bit overboard. Also if you know the anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh....
> 
> Anyway, I am rambling. Here's the final fic and I hope you like it!
> 
> Your Zookeeper,  
> wierdogal/ml101

"You still working on that thing?" asked Neal as he watched his father play around with a couple of wooden pieces that seemed to fit with each other.

"We found it in the first chamber," shrugged Robert "Rum" Gold, chief archaeologist from the Storybrooke Museum. "I'm betting solving this puzzle-"

"If it is a puzzle," pointed out Neal.

"Will help us get into the inner chamber," finished Gold glaring at his son.

"The chamber which we cannot seem to open," said Neal with a defeated sigh. "Fine, you win. Want any help?"

Gold looked over to his son. He knew the younger man was annoyed. They had been at the research site for two weeks already and they had nothing else to show except for the small artifacts found in the first chamber.

A lot of people in the dig were a bit frustrated but their field was known for patience. It's not like there would be ground breaking discoveries every dig they did.

But that wasn't just the thing that was bothering his son.

"You know you can still catch the flight back home," said Gold, dropping the wooden pieces on his desk. "You only planned to stay here for two weeks. It's ok to stick with that."

"Papa-"

"I can protect the dig from any graverobbers or any thieves that would dare-"

"Believe me, that's the least of my worries," cut off Neal. "I just...I don't want to leave disappointed. We've been looking for the nameless pharaoh for quite some time now and we've always hit dead ends." He paused as he looked at the puzzle pieces in front of his father. "This is the first real time we've actually found something."

Gold smiled and walked over to his son. "And here I thought my obsession wasn't hereditary."

"You have seen Henry's room right? You know, the one field with Egyptology books," said Neal with a smile. "Emma's still cross that he decided to dress up as Indiana Jones last Halloween instead of a sheriff."

Gold laughed as he remembered the memory of his grandson showing up at the museum looking like his father, even complete with Neal's old satchel bag that Gold had given to him after his dig in Egypt. The thing had seen better days but Henry had found it in the attic of their home and decided to keep it.

Gold had been just a teacher of Archeology, specializing in Egyptology, back in Storybrooke when the museum approached him about the chief post. He had just gone through his divorce from Milah at that time and decided that a change would do him some good. He did mention to the university that he was always open for any part-time courses.

The post had blessed him with many adventures around the globe he could share with his son, who then showed interest in his father's field. Soon enough Neal was enrolling to a university, studying the same field as his father.

Neal walked over to their bags and picked up the Gold family treasure. Well that was what his grandaunts had said when he had first seen it at the old home of the two ladies. "And here I thought we would all die and leave Henry with the burden of solving this particular mystery."

"Death would have to drag me kicking and screaming," said Gold as he went back to the puzzle pieces. "I finally got the answer to what the heirloom is and I won't be stopping anytime soon."

"The Legend of the Nameless Pharaoh," said Neal. "And the mystery behind the wooden antique that never seem to age. Passed down from generation to generation of the Gold family."

Neal raised the wooden piece that his father had owned ever since his grandaunts had passed. Gold should have inherited it from his own father but Neal's grandparents had tried in a car accident when Gold was still a young boy and so he was raised by his father's sisters instead.

"How does the legend go again?" asked Neal, trying to get himself excited about their current dig. He didn't want to annoy his father with his complaints and so he wanted to look forward to tomorrow's excursion once more.

"Well," began Gold as he dropped the pieces on the desk. "There was time in Egyptian history that said the people dabbled into a new form of magic introduced by a traveler. This art of magic suddenly took over the land but the traveler seemed to have under plans. He had introduced the magic to slowly get into the kingdom, with the desire of one day ruling Egypt and the rest of the world."

"Glad someone stopped him," said Neal as he sat down.

"The traveler did not foresee the loyalty the people had to the nameless Pharaoh." continued Gold. "The pharaoh had just inherited the throne when the traveler had arrived in Egypt and thought he could take advantage of a new kingship."

"In short he didn't think Priestess Belle was a threat," said Neal.

"Nobody thought Priestess Belle was the best choice to be the Pharaoh's Vizier but she proved herself...well based on what documents we have."

"That's new," said Neal, straightening up. "You doubt her capability?"

"I doubt she was just a vizier," said Gold as he tossed Neal his notebook. "History tells us that when the Pharaoh had battled with the traveler, no one had survived. The kingdom of Egypt had to rebuild. Where had Belle gone?"

"She died too," answered Neal.

"But why did she die with the Pharaoh?" asked Gold. "If you were a ruler, wouldn't you order your royal adviser to take care of the kingdom for you, knowing that you might die?"

"I'm confused," said Neal. "What do you think happened to her?"

"The box with all the wooden pieces was found in what looked like something a child might own," said Gold, showing Neal yet another drawing. "I think she was with child."

"Priestess Belle and the Pharaoh?" asked Neal. "Is this some new theory you just picked up? Why have you never told me this?"

"I never had any proof, except for what we found last week," said Gold. "I didn't want to speculate without any evidence but now…well my brain can't seem to turn it off."

"Come on, Papa," began Neal, seemingly excited. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and stop. What's your theory?"

Gold walked over to take the piece that had been passed down in his family for generations. "How did this get to be something our family owned?"

"You're not-"

"The Pharaoh told priestess Belle to leave," continued Gold. "She was with child in a foreign place. I think our ancestors must have taken her in but with being all alone having travelled that far, she passed, leaving this and no answers."

xXx

"Professor Gold!" called Naveen as Neal turned to his students. "I think we found the entrance."

Neal ran towards the young man as he stood in front of a far wall. There wasn't any design on this particular side but there was some sort of panel or shelf. From a passing glance, one would think it was just a place one would put a candle or a light.

But as Neal approached there was some sort of hole on the shelf. "Philip, Naveen could either one of you call Dr. Gold."

The two young men scampered away to do as they were told, excited that they might just found something after two weeks of being patient.

Soon enough, his father was running towards him. Most of the students following behind him.

"What have we got?" asked Gold as he looked closer towards the shelf. "Hmm, this looks interesting."

"It's some weirdly shaped sphere," said Neal. "I'm betting the puzzle thing we found ends up as the key."

"Bae, this is not a movie," began Gold with his lecturer voice. Neal rolled his eyes and turned to his students.

"Who thinks Dr Gold is the real world version of Indiana Jones?" asked Neal.

"Anyone raises a hand and you're repeating the sem," replied Gold before any of the students dared to raise their hand.

"Not playing fair, Papa," snorted Neal, trying not to laugh.

"You're being ridiculous, Bae," said Gold, motioning towards the panel. "We have bigger things to be focusing on."

He stepped closer to the panel and began brushing the sand away. "I think we maybe could get a stencil or whatever it is that should fit here...it doesn't look like a smooth sphere."

"Hence, my argument," replied Neal with a smile. "Anyone have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

Gold moved aside to let a student come closer but something on the side of the panel caught his attention. He kneeled down and focused his torch towards it. It was some sort of engraving and-

Gold stood upright and ran towards his tent.

"Hey!" called Neal.

"You were right!" shouted Gold but continued on running.

Neal turned to his students. "Stay!" He ordered before sprinting after his father.

By the time Neal had arrived to the tent he shared with his father, the older man was half way done in fitting together the wooden pieces they have discovered.

"Woah," replied Neal as he stood behind his father. "What is it supposed to be?"

"There was engraving of a flower on the side of the panel," began Gold. "Very faint, very small. It was Priestess Belle's signature."

"Oh, so now you believe me," teased Neal. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I think my theory might not just be a theory after all," replied Gold as another piece fit into place. He turned to his son with a triumphant grin. "See what I mean."

Neal was nodding but then he turned to the remaining pieces on the desk. "Hate to be a bearer of bad news…"

Gold turned to him confused but followed his son's line of sight and frowned. There were two pieces left. One they both assume would still fit...but the last piece, the one from their family, was too big and weirdly shaped to do so.

Gold took the other piece and true enough it fit securely. The last piece didn't and the thing in Gold's hand was an unfinished wooden flower.

"Damn," said Neal as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I'll tell the kids to look for any sort of weirdly shaped wooden object."

"We've searched that chamber for two weeks, Neal," began Gold with obvious disappointment. "I thought for sure-"

"Hey none of that," said Neal as he took the unfinished key and cradled it in his hands. "We're far ahead than where we were yesterday."

Gold sighed as Neal placed the unfinished puzzle on the desk. "You're right. I just let my excitement get the better of me. Let's go get that final piece."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness had fallen and they were empty handed. The students were all excited and coming up empty handed didn't seem to face them. If nothing, they were all eager to get a night's sleep and start a new tomorrow.

Neal was the same. Gold on the hand couldn't sleep. He knew he was being impatient but there was just something nagging at him about the puzzle and he just kept tossing on the cot. He sighed and finally stood, dressing quietly as to not wake Neal.

He took the almost complete flower and headed to the chamber. The students who were on watch weren't surprise to see him and they just nodded as he entered.

He shone his torch on the pedestal and sighed. "What am I missing?" He ran a hand at the pedestal where they think the piece should fit. There were bumps and impressions on it that Gold assumed would fit the creases of the wooden flower-

There was an elevated portion on the pedestal. He turned to the flower. What if there wasn't a missing piece after all? What if it was meant to really look unfinished to trick everyone else?

Gold hesitated. But what about the other final piece that he had. Was that just another trick to throw people away from the answer? Gold usually did that in his own puzzle games with Neal and Henry...adding pieces that would distract them...

Only way to find out.

He gently placed the flower on the pedestal and pushed down. Immediately the wall pushed forward and Gold shakingly pushed the wall inward.

The thought of calling the others and his son crossed his mind but that was out when he saw a light within.

How was that possible?

He slowly made his way into the inner chamber, excited and alert. There were markings on every inches of the wall as he moved forward. The fire right at the end of the hall, sitting in the middle of some sort of goblet...or was it a cup?

That was weird. Why would a cup be held in such high esteem? From afar, Gold could see that it looked to even have a chip on the rim. Why would-

He heard the growl just as the wind was knocked out of him and he dropped his torch. Could thing he was always quick on his feet and he manage to roll away from the big weigh that tackled him.

He scrambled for his torch and immediately shone it towards whatever it was that-

His eyes locked with a pair of deep blue ones that he froze in his place. That was until a gust of wind threw him off his feet...a gust of wind generated as the creature before him stretched its big brown wings.

"You dare," shouted the woman-no creature, corrected Gold as he crawled away but the creature was quick and he was suddenly pinned under its paw.

Oh he was done for.

Wings, paws, human head...the one time he decided to explore a tomb by himself and he ends up facing a sphinx.

"You dare enter this place-" began the creature as it tossed him to the other side of the room, his back hitting the stand where the cup was held. The creature jumped and its paw was once again on his chest. Gold raised his eyes to meet the creature's. "You will-Rum?!"

"What?" voiced Gold as the creature suddenly flew away a few feet from him. "How do you know my name?"

"Rum, it's me!" exclaimed the creature. "You don't remember-damn Zozo!"

"Zozo?" asked Gold, shaking his head. "This is a dream...I'm just back at the tent."

"No," said the creature as it moved forward, making Gold step back. "You unlocked this chamber. Only my love would be smart enough to figure it out...because deep inside you must remember who you really are. My pharaoh, my True Love."

That made Gold really look at her. Brown hair, reaching her shoulders if she were fully human, deep blue eyes that stared at him intently...hoping to find any sort of recognition. "Who are you?"

The creature's eyes reflected so much and it made Gold feel very uncomfortable knowing that he was the cause of the disappointment in those blue eyes. "You really don't...how did you enter this chamber?"

"A wooden flower puzzle," answered Gold.

"Was it complete?" asked the creature, a small smile playing on her face.

"Placed on the pedestal it was," replied Gold.

"What made you think that would work?" asked the creature, advancing on him again.

Gold swallowed. "Ummm, I just thought it might work. It looked like it was some sort of ruse to trick anyone trying to figure out how to enter this chamber."

"Something you would have done yourself?" tried the creature.

Gold froze. That was exactly what he would do. "Alright, yes, I've done that. But I've answered your questions, I think it's time you answer some of my own."

"Go right ahead," replied the creature.

"You called me Rum, and you said that he would be the only person to open this chamber...your True Love, the pharaoh?" asked Gold. "The Pharaoh who defended his people from an evil magician is named Rum?"

"Rumplestiltskin actually," replied the creature. "But when he became Pharaoh he asked everyone to just call him Rum."

"And this chamber is supposed to hold what exactly?" asked Gold as he turned to eye the chipped cup. "What's so special about that?"

The hurt that flashed through those blue eyes were hard to ignore and Gold regretted the question.

"That is the symbol of our love," replied the creature, slowly making its way towards the cup. "It had been my first day at the court and he made a terrible joke that I dropped the cup. It chipped but he still used it."

She smiled sadly as she turned towards him. "I conjured up a flower as an apology."

A flower…

"You...you're Priestess Belle," began Gold in realization. The creature, Belle's eyes lighted up. "I thought the Pharaoh had sent you away for your own safety."

"You-he, tried," began Belle. "But stubbornness was a couple trait for us. I couldn't leave him behind."

Gold turned from Belle to the cup. "Look, time has passed since the time of Pharaohs and magic...you've been here for thousands of years."

"That wasn't a question," replied Belle with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Clever," retorted Gold. "I guess I'm confused...why are you here protecting this chamber."

"If I am part of history as you imply," began Belle. "Then you know that during my time we were visited by a traveller."

"And introduced a new form of magic," said Gold.

"Yes." replied Belle. "The traveller's name was Zozo and this magic was incredible at first...but Rum and I found that the source of it was pure darkness. Rum liberated the kingdom of this magic and fought Zozo. He had foresee that the kingdom had to rebuild after such devastation but it was a risk he was willing to take."

Belle stopped and eyed Gold. "As you said, he tried to send us away but I wasn't going to leave him behind."

"Us?" asked Gold in surprise. "I was right...you were with child."

"I had given birth to a child, some time prior. I had sent him away to ensure his safety." replied Belle with an arched eyebrow. "For a historian, you really do not have your facts straight."

"The history of your time is a puzzle, dearie," replied Gold as he looked around the room. "Not much records of any kind. Just what was written from stories told by mouth. None from the actually time of Pharaoh Rum. He is considered The Nameless Pharaoh."

"That was, in part, our doing," replied Belle with a sigh. "You do what you can in desperate times."

"What happened?" asked Gold, heart tugging at the sadness in her eyes.

"Rum had succeeded in riding the kingdom of the dark magic Zozo had brought," narrated Belle. "But he paid the price with his life. I had to rescue him from the darkness...and I did. Our love was stronger than anything...but magic always comes with a price."

"And this was the price?" asked Gold motioning towards her. "You becoming a creature?"

"Being separated from the man I love," corrected Belle but then she smiled. "But Rum could always found a loophole. With the last ounce of his magic, he conjured a spell that would bring us back together. That one day he would be born again under the lineage of our son and he would find his way back to our kingdom and reunite with me. Hence this chamber and the chipped cup. When everything is at place, we would be together again."

"But?" offered Gold, sensing what was coming.

"Zozo used the last ounce of his own magic to make sure that would never happen," continued Belle. "He cast a spell that made the kingdom forget who the Pharaoh was but with his magic dwindling he failed." She paused. "I guess he used up his power and focused it on us. He sneered at me as his magic tied me to this chamber, making sure I could not leave and cursing me into this creature."

She stopped and eyed him. "And he made sure you were the one to forget who you were and not the entire kingdom."

"I'm not-" began Gold.

"I can sense you have it," said Belle. "I sent my son away with a precious item. I can feel its presence."

Gold was confused at first but then he realized what it was. He took the wooden puzzle piece passed down in his family out of his pocket and showed it to Belle who smiled.

"This isn't your ordinary puzzle piece is it?" asked Gold, studying it under the light. Belle shook her head. "It isn't a puzzle piece at all."

"Nothing could ever get pass you, Rum," replied Belle as Gold studied the wooden piece in his hand. "I'm guessing you thought it was a piece of the flower."

"Yes," replied Gold still unsure what the thing in his hand was. It had been passed down, staying intact and not rotting away as many would assume given how it was made with wood. The markings-

"I'm guessing you figured it out," said Belle with a smile.

What he had first thought as scratches on the wooden piece were actually markings...that weren't aligned. Gold held the piece in both hands and twisted, feeling the something click and suddenly the wooden puzzle piece opened to reveal...what looked like a piece of a cup.

The piece that was chipped from the cup at the head of the room. Gold turned from the chip to Belle then finally to the cup and walked towards it slowly.

He took a deep breath and then fitted the piece to the cup and surge of magic passed through him. Images flashing through his mind...or were they memories?

Zozo arriving at the palace, magic too powerful it was intoxicating...pain and suffering as the magic swallowed their kingdom. Belle standing by his side…

_I will find my way back to you. I promise!_

"Belle," he sighed as he turned to her, still in Sphinx form but tears forming in her eyes. "I-I don't have magic. I don't know how to change you back…"

"Oh you silly man," said Belle as she all but ran towards him. "You only need to do one thing…"

Rum looked at her in confusion but then he got his answer and laughed. "It should have been the first thing I did…"

He walked over to her and placed a hand on one side of her face before bringing their lips close together. A kiss long overdue...


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa!"

Gold groaned as he was violently shaken to wakefulness. "All the ramblings about not going off by yourself and you do just that at the middle of the night!"

Gold finally opened his eyes and turned to see his son thoroughly pissed. He was a little confused as where he was but a quick look around he realized he was at sprawled out in front of the pedestal they had found the day before.

"Please don't tell me you spend the entire night here, trying to will the final piece of the rose to show itself," said Neal as he ran a tired hand over his face. "You gave me quite a scare when I woke up to see an empty bed in the tent."

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," replied Gold as he stood and brushed the sand from his clothes. "I just...we're so close to finding Pharaoh Rum and Priestess Belle prized cup."

"I know," replied Neal as he placed the family heirloom into his father's hand. It was some sort of wooden box that if you twist it to align the markings it would open to reveal what was inside...which was a piece of a cup. The famed cup of Pharaoh Rum and Priestess Belle. The family heirloom had been discovered when Malcolm Gold had first ventured to Egypt and found it. "But don't do that again! Besides, two heads are better than one."

Gold smiled but as he looked at the pedestal something hit him. "What if there isn't a final piece after all?"

"Like how you add puzzle pieces to confuse people trying to solve it?" asked Neal. "Only one way to find out."

Gold sighed as he place the unfinished wooden flower on the pedestal and pushed down...getting a sense of deja vu.

xXx

"So history has been re-written?" asked Belle as she and Rum observed Gold and his son as they studied the inner chamber where the cup was.

"In a way," replied Rum, a hand wrapped around his True Love's waist. "Zozo and his magic finally has ceased to exist. Our legacy was never erased from the minds of our kingdom...but sadly we still sent Gideon away and was never able to raise him."

"You still found me though," replied the young man from their side. "Besides, if you hadn't then our descendants down their wouldn't exist. Small price to pay I think."

"And we are reunited," replied Belle as she went over and hugged her son. "Though having two memories of the same event is still a bit confusing."

"As Gideon has said," began Rum. "Small price to pay."

"Their price isn't small though," began Belle as she looked back at Gold and Neal. "They will never know the history of their family."

"I don't think it matters," replied Rum with a smile. "Look at them...our descendants are happy my love. They don't need the knowledge of their royal line. They don't need to dwell on the past...but rather to their future."

"And I guess, in a way they do know," added Belle as she continued to watch Gold. "Some part of him does know...like how he put the pieces back together again." She paused and smiled at him. "Or was that all you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," replied Rum with a chuckle. "Magic was always a mystery, my love. I usually just accept what happens."

"Especially when it's in your favor?"

"Only when that is true," replied Rum with a chuckle.

"Neal, I'm fine!" said Gold as Neal tried to persuade his father to go back to the tent to get some proper sleep. "I slept well enough."

"On the floor?" asked Neal. "Come on Papa, stop being stubborn."

"Guess it's hereditary," chuckled Rum. "Come on, it's best to leave them."

Belle stood frozen though as she sadly watched her descendant.

"My love what is it?" asked Rum, concerned.

Belle sighed as her gaze remained on Gold who Neal was now ushering back to the tent. "I just...if he is you, reincarnated in a way...I hope he finds his True Love as well."

Rum smiled as he hugged her. "Oh, my dear, I don't doubt for a second that the power of True Love will fail us now. Just have faith."

Belle smiled as she finally turned to face him. "In you, always."

xXx

"Are you sure you can handle this? I can probably stay until everything is all set," said Neal as the students hopped on the jeep that would take them to the airport.

"That'll probably be another week," replied Gold. "Besides Regina said she and the new archeology professor are due to arrive any moment. I have more than enough people to work here and you need to get home before Emma boards a plane and kills us."

"Speaking of," replied Neal as he finally hopped on the driver's seat just as another jeep arrived at their site. "You always have impeccable timing."

"You know me," said Regina as she jumped out of the jeep and walked straight towards the Golds but the older one wasn't paying much attention. His eyes were glued to the other woman who had just hopped off the jeep.

Long brown hair, deep blue eyes...it was another sense of deja-vu that he couldn't shake.

Neal and Regina exchanged a look. "Told you. Twenty bucks they're on a date this time tomorrow."

"No bet," said Neal as he shook his head. "Make sure I get a sibling when their married and not before."

"No promises," replied Regina with a wink.

"Dr. Gold, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Isabelle Lace French." introduced the woman as she offered him her hand. "You too Professor Gold!"

"Thanks for the sub, Dr. French," called Neal. "Keep an eye on my father, he tends to sleep inside the chambers and forgets to eat."

"Neal!" called Gold as he turned to glare at his son who was already reversing and driving away.

"See ya next week, Papa!"

Gold groaned as he shook his head and turned back to the new professor. "Robert Gold, it's a pleasure Dr. French."

"Please, call me Belle," she replied as they shook hands. "I'm sorry...it's just like we've done this before."

"I know what you mean," replied Gold with a chuckle. "I've been getting deja-vus all day. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and he smiled when she took it.

"Lead the way, Dr. Gold," replied Belle.

"You can call me Rum by the way," began Gold as he led her to the chambers.

Regina just smiled as the two seemed to have forgotten all about her. Funny how the two have the same names as the Pharaoh and Priestess…what a brilliant coincidence.


End file.
